


Flight or Fight

by Kuro_Ko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Hildargard exes, Sex Addiction, so many headcanons, we don't beta we die like odessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: Hilda was a panther, yes, and she had eaten her so many times Edelgard would carry the mark of her fangs for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Flight or Fight

"Why is it always the same with you?!" Edelgard pushed Hilda somehow, despite her blurred vision and her arms that felt too long and her tingling fingers.

Hilda, shaken and shaking, bit her lower lip and crooked an eyebrow. Her buttoned-up shirt was open and her cleavage was generous. Edelgard knew.

She had taken from it her fair share.

"The same with me? You sure you want to bring this up, princess?" Her voice, cheerful as always, hid a growl that made Edelgard's back shiver in anticipation. How many times had this happened already? How many times had they done the same? The music they danced to changed but their steps didn't. Like a gravitational pull they had no way to escape from, the tides of the sea at night when the moon was full.

They would crash, they would try to tear each other apart.

And then they'd sleep in the same bed and their naked skin would be the witness of their attraction, too close to despise, too close to addiction.

Too close to being over when it was renewed yet again.

Edelgard felt the weight of her lust and her guilt burning her throat and chest, bellowing for more and, at the same time, begging her to stop. The world, spurred by the strong shots she had taken before, moved on its own and Hilda was her only anchor in a night she knew would be so different and similar to the rest.

Hilda and her vibrant pink hair, her tempting lips and her full hips that always invited her for more.

The world revolved around her, spinning and spinning and spinning while time itself extended and everything lost logic and depth. Edelgard knew her world was anchored to Hilda, she knew she was bound to her and this scene would repeat itself ceaselessly as it had done so many times in the past.

The bright white light on top blinked a couple of times.

Edelgard knew it, and she wished to be done with it all.

"So?" Hilda took a couple of steps toward her, her hand was strong and decided when she grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. Hilda kissed her. Edelgard let her, Edelgard allowed herself to be consumed by hot and demanding lips, by kisses that burned her skin when they trailed her jaw and her neck. She allowed herself to moan and cursed back when firm fingers kept her in place as Hilda prepared her to eat her out once more.

Once more.

In the fog of a mind consumed by lust and alcohol, however, she could feel the strain in her psyche, she could feel the string tensing, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter.

Just a second longer.

Her kisses burned.

Another centimeter.

Hilda bit her neck and it was intoxicating.

A millimeter more.

Her fingers she knew so well…

A snap.

"No!" All the heat she felt, all the warm, the burning kisses and the hot trail she just wished Hilda would continue snapped. Edelgard pushed her away, shoving her against the wall at the other end of the room, panting. No more.

No more anchor.

No more lighthouse in the storm

No more dangerous kisses in the dim light of the corner of a room filled with people that didn’t care for them.

No more.

Her hip bumped against the sink behind her and it was cold and welcomed. Edelgard used the back of her hand to wipe quickly her lips trying to erase from her skin the sheer lust Hilda could cause her with a single kiss. From the other side of the room Hilda looked at her, realization dawning in her face so heavy and yet so slow that Edelgard could see how every wrinkle was formed as her frown grew and her mouth was a displeased line that wanted what Edelgard would never offer her again.

No more.

Not ever again.

She preferred to drown in that stormy ocean, in that maelstrom of feelings and ideas that keep holding to something that asked for a price too high from her. No more. Not ever again.

Hilda looked at her and her cooked eyebrow was a challenge, a question. The door creaked when it was opened and whoever was there stopped upon seeing them, their hand still on the knob of the door.

"Get lost" Hilda growled, not sparing a look for them, her pink eyes vibrant and so alive fixed in Edelgard. Her pink eyes that seemed blazing fire under the white neon light. The door slammed and they were again alone, the music blasting in the club lost to them as they faced each other, a stage they had danced on hundreds of times before. A cycle Edelgard wanted to break free from.

A drug she almost couldn't resist.

Almost.

The silence which wasn't the silence they used to share grew heavier, stagnant, suffocating around them. They were plunging down to the bottom of the ocean instead of barely keeping their heads out as they had done for so long.

Edelgard realized she had to let go.

Her anchor.

She had to let go if she ever wanted to escape from that whirlpool that would consume her in the sweetest and more addictive burn and pleasure she had ever found.

Edelgard swallowed and her vision blurred and her head spun and her foggy mind gained resolution despite the alcohol she had consumed and the lust that consumed her. Hilda was everything she had ever wanted from somebody, she had taken from her lips and her skin more than her fair share, she had loved her and hated her at the same time and she had screamed her name countless times when the tide of her orgasm had been strong, blinding, caused by the pink lips that she had just rejected now.

She was everything she had ever wanted.

And they had satisfied each other and cut each other and wound each other and pleased each other. 

It had to stop.

No more.

"What do you mean, babe?" This time Hilda kept her distance. Edelgard knew how strong her hands were, how comfortable they fit in her waist, how her fingers could read the map of her skin and find the most sensitive spots so easily and quickly that if Hilda tried again she wouldn't be able to resist her.

"I'm not your babe, it's over Hilda, I don't want to do this anymore." Edelgard kept her distance too, looking at Hilda's shoulders, at the way she kept in her way out. She saw how the confirmation of what Hilda already suspected appeared in her expression.

Hilda smiled, and there was no joy in that smile, it was a dry grin that said more than words could ever say.

"I don't think you want this to be over, princess" She walked to her, a single step that felt like the gesture of a panther before jumping over its prey. A tiger of vivid colors that wanted to eat her alive.

Hilda, despite everything, had her pink eyes clouded by lust.

Edelgard felt the jab at her side and the sheer desire in her flesh.

She stood her ground. Hilda could be a panther, a tiger, she could be a predator stalking its prey. Edelgard was a proud eagle and could fly away from her, away from anything, completely unmatched and untamed riding the cold winds that would take her where no one had been before.

"I don't think you know what I want,  _ babe _ " Edelgard snarled, a smile on her face as her armor, her shield and her disguise. "I think you'd do good remembering to listen to me instead of yourself only."

That was a punch to her jaw. Hilda took it barely blinking, her hands now in her hips and her weight shifting from foot to foot. Edelgard swallowed again.

Hilda knew she loved the way her hips rocked when she did that, Hilda knew how to put a spell on her and control her by simply using her body so generous and so open to her when they were done bickering and fighting and were lost in the bright fire that was their rocky relationship.

Her body screamed for it, it bellowed her to let herself be lost once more to those strong hands and that sweet voice and that mouth that knew how to kiss her and bite her.

It howled at her to give up and yield to the fire that burned her very bowels.

No more.

No more.

Edelgard crossed her arms and cooked an eyebrow, mirroring Hilda's expression.

"Is that so?" She could see through her cracks, she could see through her disguise. Edelgard had always been good at reading people. She had been exceptional at reading Hilda, she had used that ability to her advantage, complying to Hilda's wishes before Hilda herself realized she wanted them. She had used it to her advantage.

She would do it again to get away from her despite how much she wanted to stay.

"I believe you heard that correctly, didn't you, babe?" She was an eagle, she was powerful and proud and nobody could ever retain her where she didn't want to be. Edelgard would follow the wind that would take her far away.

Far away.

Far away.

Even if that meant leaving Hilda behind.

Hilda and their cycle of destruction and love, of fighting and whispers, of tearing each other apart to mend each other once more, never quite the same.

No more.

Hilda's expression changed once more, and this time it reflected what she felt, the sour yet defiant feeling that had taken hold of her chest and the hammering of her heart that told her she had taken too much of what she had loved and hated.

They had chosen each other for the wrong reasons, and now they had to let go for the right ones.

Hilda leaned back, both eyebrows crooked, the wild look of her eyes shifted to a serious, dangerous, enticing one. Edelgard feared no matter the time and the distance that passed between the two of them, she would always find something attractive about the woman she was parting ways from.

"Have it your way, princess. But don't come back to cry at me about it later..." Her eyes, neon pink, a fire that would never be extinguished, strength so raw that Edelgard wished to have it once more, told her to leave. Hilda's eyes, still tainted by lust and alcohol, were sharp enough to show her the exit of that room and from her life in a single movement. It was a challenge, a dare to go through with what she had insinuated.

Edelgard wasn't one to make empty threats, however.

Hilda was a panther, yes, and she had eaten her so many times Edelgard would carry the mark of her fangs for the rest of her life.

No more.

"I won't" Edelgard felt how her legs moved, how her body passed next to Hilda who didn't move, who followed her with her sight from the corner of her eyes. Edelgard was but a witness of how she exited the bathroom closing the door behind her and feeling the music reverberating in her chest as the club lightened up around her and the band kept playing as if her world hadn't changed completely.

Edelgard closed the door behind her, the knob so tight in her hand she feared she wouldn't be able to let go of it.

Edelgard closed the door behind her, Hilda behind in that room where they had done things she would never share with anybody else ever again.

No more.

No more.

She had fought. She had fought enough.

It was time Edelgard flew.

It was time she extended her wings and flew.

She was an eagle, proud and free, and that city, that club, that woman, that life would never cage her.

No more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm doing this but, hey, here, Hildargard breakup. I heard "Van Horn" on a loop while writing this and it was both heavily inspired by the song and by a wonderful idea that was pitched to me by some amazing writers and friends. This isn't their idea, of course, but could be part of that universe... so I guess it's my tribute to it?
> 
> In any case, I hope you liked it, follow me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/KuroKR_) for gay stuff and we read each other around!


End file.
